In accordance with the development of display and information communication technologies such as internet and e-commerce currently propagated, a need for optical communication, optical information processing and high-resolution displays having a large capacity is required. In particular, in display diodes, manufacturing of an AR (anti-reflection) layer preventing a reflection phenomenon occurring by reflection of an external light source is one of the important technologies, and the AR layer dissipates and interferes rays reflecting from an interface by using a difference between refractive indexes of two layers, and is generally formed of a multilayered structure of a low refractive material and a high refractive material or a gradient single layer structure in which a refractive index distribution is asymmetric. Since the antireflection is more effective as the refractive index of the low refractive layer is decreased, a technology for controlling the refractive index of the low refractive layer is very important.
As the low refractive optical material, a fluorine-based monomer and a fluorine-based polymer manufactured therefrom has attracted large attention as a material for controlling a refractive index because they have a low refractive index and a low absorption loss at a wavelength of visible ray and IR regions.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,985,473, 6,306,563 and 6,323,361 disclose a composition comprising a perfluorinated acrylate derivative having an epoxy group or an unsaturated group and an optical diode manufactured by using the same. A thin film having low loss and low anisotropic properties may be manufactured from the composition, but since the manufactured thin film has low polarity, an attachment property to a substrate is low, and compatibility to a dye added for controlling a refractive index and improving properties is low, such that transmissivity is low and there is a difficulty in improving a function thereof.
In addition, it is difficult to manufacture a monomer having a polyvalent functional group. As the functional group interacting with the substrate, compounds comprising carbonate(—O—C(═O)—O—) having high polarity or a carbamate (—NH—C(═O)—O—) functional group in a molecule thereof are known (Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-0097532), but since the compounds have a relatively high monomer refractive index of 1.4 or more, it is difficult to use the compounds as a low refractive thin film.